


Notes and Chilli

by yourmarvelhighness



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, FLUFF PUREE FLUFFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmarvelhighness/pseuds/yourmarvelhighness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke forgets to take care of herself in middle of finals (as usual), Bellamy as always steps up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes and Chilli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badassbellarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbellarke/gifts).



> This was a Bellarke SS for the lovely badassbellarke over on tumblr. Excuse any typos (lemme know so i can fix them) this is unbetad.

The incoming ding from her phone made her look up from her book and stretch out in her bed to reach over to where her phone was. The tips of her fingers were right next to the phone as she clawed at it to drag it over to where she was. It was finally within her grasp so she and turned it over so she could read the incoming text. 

_The Idiot <3:  
Clarke eat or I’ll hide your paintbrushes. _

She could feel the smile fight it’s way onto her face and she let it. If she looked at the time she was pretty sure it’d be 5 pm on the dot and surprise, surprise she hadn’t eaten yet today. It was the middle of finals week and med-school on top of her residency barely left her time to breathe much less eat. So Bellamy stepped up and decided he would take it upon himself to check up on her every couple of hours to make sure she was eating, or you know alive. 

Clarke got up with her phone (duh) and she made her way to the kitchen so she could put together something. On her way she saw all the Christmas decorations she and Bellamy had taken the weekend to put up. They had gathered the whole gang for it. They used alcohol and Bellamy’s cooking as a bribe to get everyone to their place to help/force decorate their place.

She opened her fridge to see what she had in there. There was some old take out from the night before. She noticed some tupperware she didn’t remember using. She bent over to grab the container and saw a yellow sticky note on the top. 

_Babe,_  
_Did you remember to eat or did I have to remind you, again? Here have some food._  
_The reason you’re alive,_  
_Bell_

The note made her laugh out loud and she took off the top to see what was inside. The smell hit her the second she started to peel off the top, it was The Chilli. (She freaking loved The Chilli, she had exchanged favors for The Chilli, she’d lied for The Chilli. Don’t diss The Chilli, it was sacred.) She ran over to the microwave and shoved it in. Impatiently she tapped her fingers on the counter, she stared at it too, as if she could mentally convince the microwave to make it go faster just by glaring at it. 

She picked up her phone and typed out a text to the idiot that kept her alive. 

_YOU MADE THE CHILLI!!! <3_

She froze and thought for a second, and typed out another one. 

_Wait did you do something? What did you do Bellamy? You only make The Chilli when you fuck up. WHAT DID YOU DO BLAKE?!?_

The smell of The Chilli made her made her pout (Shut up you would too if you had that smell right under your nose) at the microwave wishing the heat up time would go by faster. A ding from her phone made her look down again. 

“What am I going to do with you, Blake? What did you do now?” She muttered as she aggressively typed. 

_Bellamy Blake What. Did. You. Do?_

She heard the ding of from the microwave, so she grabbed a spoon on the way back to the sacred Chilli (she was not going to let her boyfriend fucking up ruin The Chilli for her). She took the container out and dipped her spoon into it. The spices and tomatoes were the first things she tasted the first go around. 

She heard someone place the key in the slot and turn it to open the front door. The door opened and she felt the chill of the air Bellamy brought in with him it caused a shiver to run up her spine. She turned around (The Chilli still in her hand, nothing could pry it out of her grip) to face her traitor boyfriend. She eyed Bellamy up and down, she stopped when she noticed a tiny head poking out of his coat pocket. It was a puppy. He brought home an adorable puppy. 

“A puppy, you brought home a puppy, because we weren’t already busy enough. You at the station and me with my residency?” She shoved another mouthful of The Chilli to stop herself from rambling even more. Bellamy got the puppy out of his pocket and it got even cuter once she saw all of it. 

“I saw him when I was on my way out of the station. He was outside shivering, looking for food in the dumpster. Clarke looks at him.” Bellamy held the puppy up, put it right under his chin and made his best puppy eyes at her (her weakness and Bellamy knew it). “Can you really tell me wanted me to leave him out there in the cold? And hungry?” 

She could feel her insides melting at the sight, her mouth instead of the firm line was rearranging itself into a pout. She sighed and took in another mouthful of The Chilli as she resigned herself to the reality of a puppy roaming in the apartment. 

“Fine, but you’re going to have to pick up anything that makes its way out of his ass.” She insisted. 

“See Atlas, I told you she’d say yes,” He told the puppy as he smiled his best smile at her. 

She felt as her lips started to stretch across her face, she realized her boyfriend had already named the puppy, the nerdiest name to boot. Of course, he’d find the puppy a nerdy name, what else did she expect from Bellamy. She kept on eating as she made her way over to the pair. She left her spoon in the container and placed a hand on Atlas as she pet his tiny head. 

She felt Bellamy bend down towards her and kiss her forehead, she smiled a tiny smile (her Bellamy smile) and kept on petting the new addition to their tiny family as her boyfriend held her in his other arm. One hand on Atlas and the other still gripping the container with The Chilli, Bellamy could have fucked up worse, she thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and cry over bellarke with my on tumblr. I go by [yourmarvelhighness](http://yourmarvelhighness.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
